


Cute Girl at the Coffee Shop

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU belongs to FlexingCheeto on tumblr!, Coffee Shop AU (Steven Universe), F/F, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis, who works at a coffee shop in Jersey has two frequent visitors. Peridot and Jasper. They're her favourite customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Girl at the Coffee Shop

A small ding sounds as a large and a small gem enter the coffee shop. The large gem seems to be slightly worried while the smaller gem grins widely, continuing to tease the larger. As the door closes, they walk up to the counter where a blue gem leans against it and smiles sweetly at the two.

"What can I get cha' gals?"  
The large gem looked down to the smaller who was widely grinning. "We talked this over multiple times, Jasper. I'm not talking to her, you are. Now get me a black coffee."   
"Ugh, I hate you Peridot."  
"Love you too babe." Peridot giggled.

Lapis simply covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to giggle at the two. She them glanced up to Jasper, a grin hidden behind her hand. 

Jasper let out a nervous whine and she glanced down, staring at her feet. "I'll get a uh.. small black coffee for P-Peridot.. that's her right there." She nudged the green gem. "And I'll get a large latte for Jasper—I'm Jasper!!" She yipped, shoving her large hands in her pockets. If she had done it any harder, her jeans would of probably dropped to the ground. 

Lapis held back a giggle before she nodded, getting up and going to the back, putting an earbud in to listen to music as she worked.

Peridot burst out laughing as Lapis left. She snorted, leaning against Jasper. "I can't believe you told her our names! We come here pretty much everyday, Jasper! You're such an idiot." She giggled, grinning widely as Jasper let out a whine and a gentle sniffle. The large gem was drenched in her own sweat and her mistake felt like a burden. The small gem's reaction faded before gently placing a small hand on Jasper's large arm. 

"Oh, did I upset you? Sorry babe."  
"It's okay, it's just that.. she probably th—"  
"Shush, she's coming back."

Lapis placed the two cups on the counter before glancing over to the two. "That'll be $10 please. Since you're both pretty nice, I think I'll just cut it to $6, m'kay? Our little secret, don't tell anyone else." She giggled softly as she watched Peridot sheepishly put the money on the counter. The small gem took her cup and Jasper took her's before the two went to sit at a table together.

Giggling softly was Jasper as she looked at the misspelt name on her cup. It spelt 'Jasspur' and she showed it to Peridot who grinned. Peridot then showed Jasper her cup, the misspelt name spelling 'Peuridot' which made Jasper chuckle.

"Wow, Jasspur sounds pretty cute."  
"So does Peuridot."  
The two giggled before they started to drink their coffee. Peridot at least. Jasper stared at the phone number and words on the cup lid, grinning widely afterwards. "Oh my god, Peri, she gave me her phone number and she wants me to call her tonight." She wheezed to the small gem who widened her eyes, nearly choking.

Her brows furrowed and she glanced down to her lid which had no phone number but a smiley face. She then looked up to Jasper with slight jealously. "Good for you. Maybe she wants to be your friend." She licked her lips and grinned a little. The small gem and to take a moment and realize that she could trust Jasper. They were best friends anyway, not lovers at least.

The two continued to chat and drink their coffee. Occasionally Peridot caught Jasper and Lapis winking at each other, trying to let her jealousy get the best of her. Of course, Peridot had to be the clingy type.

Soon enough, Jasper and Peridot got up and exited the store, waving to Lapis as they left. They both walked back to their apartment before entering. Jasper kicked off her boots and Peridot groaned before packing them away before properly removing her own boots and packing them away. The small gem went to her room to play her N64 while Jasper when in her own room, picking up the phone and dialling the number that was on her cup. She waited, getting no answer but the answering machine. A disappointed whine escaped Jasper's mouth before she placed the cup on her drawer, laying down on her bed afterwards. She turned off her phone, placing it down beside her. The large gem closed her eyes, falling asleep as she waited for Lapis to call.

At 5:00 in the afternoon, Lapis finally called. The large gem groaned, sleepily picking up her phone and answering the call. Jasper furrowed her brows and she listened to the blue gem.

"Hey, Jasper, I seen that you called. I called a few times earlier but no one answered."  
"Oh.. I uh, fell asleep.. I just woke up."  
"Pfft, wow, really? You must be hungry, maybe you can come over and have lunch with me?"  
"Oh, ooh.. sounds nice.."  
"I'll be over to pick you up later."  
"I live in an apartment, number 34."   
"Sounds good, see ya later Jassper." Lapis teased before she ended the call. Jasper turned off her phone, shoving it in her pocket along with her charger after getting up and retrieving it. She rushed to Peridot's room, glancing inside as her with a grin. "Peri, she just called and invited me to her house!!" The large gem yipped and Peridot simply continued to eat her TV Dinner.   
"Mm, good for you." She licked her lips, leaning back on the bed. "Tell her I said hi." The small gem purred.

"Yeah, I will. Bye Peri, I love you!"  
"Yuh, I love you too." 

With that, Jasper let the room, got ready and went outside as she waited for Lapis who came and picked her up soon enough. Lapis had a cool car that Jasper seemed to like.

The two started to chat although Lapis did the most chatting while Jasper did the most mumbling. As Lapis drove them to her house, Jasper got slightly braver and talked more, Lapis sometimes hinting little praises to her. Pretty much as soon as they stepped into Lapis' house, Jasper wouldn't shut up until Lapis ushered her into the living room. Jasper still wouldn't shut up until Lapis gently shoved her onto the couch and deeply kissed her, pulling away with a gentle purr.

"Now hush and stay there. I'll go make you a sandwich if you want one, okay?"  
"O-oh, yeah, I'll have a cheese sandwich please.."  
Lapis giggled and she nodded before going out into the kitchen as she left a blushing Jasper alone with her thoughts. Soon enough, Jasper wasn't alone as Lapis returned with a ham sandwich and a cheese sandwich, handing the cheese to Jasper before taking the ham for herself. She sat down next to the large gem, starting to eat her sandwich as Jasper ate her's.

The two were silent for a while before they finally finished eating. They cleaned theirselves off before looking at each other for a while. Jasper eventually leaned against Lapis, closing her eyes. "You're cute. I like you. I think Peridot does too." She softly spoke in which Lapis giggled.

"I like you both too.. You're both pretty funny, cute, and kind.."  
"Geez, thanks." Jasper giggled and she let out a yawn.

Lapis stroked Jasper's hair in which she started to fall asleep. Soon enough, Jasper started to snore. Lapis simply giggled and she grinned. Jasper looked so cute when she was asleep.. Soon enough, it was gonna be time to see Peridot asleep.. Then she would see her two girlfriends and sleeping together. Oh how she adored the two.


End file.
